


“I’ll call in sick… again.”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [37]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Malec, Malec domestic, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	“I’ll call in sick… again.”

 

The alarm clock burst to life jolting awake the two men sleeping in the red-sheeted bed. One jumped up to smack his hand on the beeping clock and the other buried himself deeper into the sheets, pulling the doona over his head. 

“I hate your job,” The buried one said, kicking his legs to untangle them from the sheets. The other man laughed smacking the buried one hard on the ass, the man yelled kicking the other in the shin. 

“Magnus!” Alec shouts back, rubbing the bruise that was bound to mark is shin in a few hours. 

“Serves you right,” Magnus grumbles from deep within the bed while Alec throws his legs over the side of the bed and sits up, stretching his arms above his head groaning as his back cracks. He places his hands by his sides and go to get up, but before he can a warm body hugs him from behind and legs wrap around his waist. 

“Don’t go.” The voice whinges into his ear, nibbling on the lobe. Alec flops his head to rest on the one that is burying its self into his neck and wraps his hands around the smooth thighs pulling the body closer. 

“You know I don’t want to,” Alec says quietly rubbing his hands up and down the naked thighs, his fingers brushing the owner’s hips. Magnus shudders as the fingers dig into his hip bones. He rubs himself against Alec, his morning erection jutting against Alec’s back. 

“Please stay.” He says as he sucks Alec’s earlobe into his mouth. Alec shivers his hands twitching.  

“Maybe I’l…” Alec moans, as Magnus reaches around to stroke him through his thin sleep pants. “I’ll call in sick… again.” he finishes. Magnus smiles against his neck and nods his head. 

“Maybe I think you should.” He says as he swings around to straddle Alec, giving him a slight push letting the pair fall back into the warm bubble that is their bed. 


End file.
